


A Stray Love

by Sebvetlove



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Crack, Dog!Kimi Raikkonen, Dog!Mark Webber, Dog!Sebastian Vettel, M/M, Magic, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebvetlove/pseuds/Sebvetlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark, stormy night, Jenson Button receives a visit from a mysterious man, with a strange German Shepherd. Who is this man? And what secrets does his dog hold? And where on earth is Sebastian Vettel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Giada (Tumblr: giadaitalia) for coming up with the idea for this crack fic! This is my first Formula one Fanfic, so please leave comments and feedback.  
> Enjoy!

The rain poured down like spears, in the dark, cloudy night. A crash of thunder roared through the sky, as a flash of lightning flickered, illuminating the tall, mysterious man, holding an umbrella. He wore a long, black overcoat, with a short, felt hat. His face was covered with a navy blue scarf, hiding his nose and mouth. He wore rounded sunglasses. He could see everyone, but they could not see him. The raindrops formed puddles at his feet, the water ricocheting to the shoes of his red-clad friend.

Sebastian Vettel stood in the gloom, watching the town around him become drenched. His eyes were full of stars, reflected from the night sky as he looked up. He had a blond five o'clock shadow. In his Ferrari clothes, the water was deeply soaked, leaving patches on his uniform. The elusive stranger's smile was lit up by the headlights of the passing cars.

'Seb,' He called to his dear friend. 'Come on boy, let's head home. The rain is too much.'

'Um..' Sebastian hesitated. 'Okay, then.'

The pair were heading home, when a bolt of light sprang from the sky, encasing the night in sheer, blinding white, as if the entire atmosphere was covered with a tablecloth. The rain started to fall harder, and the loud, clashing footsteps of the anonymous figure were heard all the way down the street, as his boots splashed about in shallow puddles. His silhouette sat under a sycamore tree, the tears dripping onto him from the branches above. He was shaking all over, whispering to his friend, who was equally as frightened. He was comforting him, with silent hushes and reassurances.

A German Shepherd was lying in his lap, looking up at his face, his ears drooping forlorn. His jowl was slightly ajar, his tongue panting from the panic. His heart was calming down from a fast sprint, as the man spoke softly to him, reassuring him. The sky was still overcast with storm clouds, and the thunder till growled, a little quieter than before. The stranger stroked the dog's matted fur, caressing the folds of black and brown, drying the spots of water on his coat. The dog looked up to the stranger, with vivid teal eyes. He started to bark, not a rough bark, but a cautious bark of fear.

'Shhh..' The man tried to calm his dog down.

The dog ceased barking, and he turned onto his back, as the man stroked his belly. The dog wriggled about in the grass, the trace of a smile forming on him and his owner's face. The man talked to him.

'It's going to be okay, boy. I promise. I know someone who will take care of you. Someone who will love you more than I ever could.'

The dog whimpered in response. The man replied. 'I'm sorry boy, but I can't take care of you anymore. I have to give you away. It's for the best.'

The dog fell silent in his arms, as he hummed a little tune. All else that was heard was the quiet chirp of crickets, greeting the moon as the rain cleared up.

*****

Jenson Button was washing up the dishes after dinner in his downtown apartment. His hair was in a tired mess. He had his ugly, yellow curtains drawn on the glass door to the balcony. The storm was roaring as the raindrops littered the panes. He was cooking his dinner when a flash of light filled the room. The light was so intense, Jenson had to shut the curtains in order to carry on. Now, he was clearing up, and the crash of thunder was no longer heard. He opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful night view.

The evening was tranquil after the storm, as the city was basked in silence and artificial light. Jenson stood on the balcony, wearing only a pair of jeans, feeling the cool air against his bare chest. He felt at peace as he eyed the sea of glowing light in the city below. Jenson lived alone, so he tended to walk around the flat without a shirt, especially in the summer. He was admiring the view from the window, when he heard a knock at his door. Jenson pivoted to the entrance, cautiously opening the door. 'I'm not expecting visitors,' He thought.

Jenson froze when he came face to face with the strange man. 'Take care of my dog for the night,' He ordered calmly. He handed Jenson a red leash. Jenson, quite bewildered by the bizarre situation, caught sight of the German Shepherd on the other end of the leash. The dog sat obediently to the left of the man, quietly. Jenson did like dogs; he had a sweet spot for big dogs in particular. He examined the hound closely. He seemed to be a calm, disciplined dog.

Jenson took the leash from the stranger. 'I guess I can watch him for one night. What is his name? When will you pick him up?'

Jenson's questions were left unanswered, as the man turned away and left the building. Jenson shrugged, leading the dog into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. 'Are you hungry, fella?' He asked the dog. He barked in reply. Jenson rummaged around in the fridge, looking for the leftover chicken he had for dinner. He pulled out a plate from the cabinet on the right, and he tipped some chicken into it. He left it on the floor for the German Shepherd, who ate it happily.

Jenson peered at the clock. It was 10:30. He groaned, and decided to go to sleep, as he had a track practice the next day, to try out the new Pirelli tyres. He yawned, and headed to his bedroom. The dog loyally followed him. Stripping to his boxers, he slipped under the covers, as the dog crawled on top of the blankets. Jenson turned the light off. 'Goodnight, doggy!' He called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson woke up to find a surprise in his bed. Meanwhile the team at Scuderia Ferrari go mad as their star driver had disappeared without a trace.

Sunlight streamed from Jenson's window, stabbing into his eyes. The beams woke him up from his peaceful slumber. He blinked his eyes open, and slowly registered the time on his alarm clock. It was 9:30. He still had a few more hours until he had to be at the track. Jenson breathed a sigh of relief. This would be a slow-paced, relaxed morning routine. It was then that Jenson remembered the events of last night.

'Shit!' he cursed. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'How hard would it be to look after a dog for the day?'

Jenson lifted himself from his pillow, so he was sitting up. He looked over his blankets and around the bedroom floor. The dog was gone.

'Doggy!' He called, hoping the dog would appear from the bedroom door or the wardrobe. 'Here boy!' There was no answer.

Jenson shifted his leg to get up, but he felt something underneath the covers. It was another leg. He looked to his right and found Sebastian Vettel, passed out on the pillow next to him.

'Gah!' He exclaimed. His shout was so loud, it woke Sebastian up. He rose straight away from the bed, energetically, throwing the blanket on the floor. He stood up straight. Jenson was in shock, his mouth gaping like a fish. He was staring directly at Sebastian. Sebastian was stark naked.

'Umm.. Seb? What are you doing here?' Jenson finally asked, trying hard not to look at his large nether-regions.

'My master left me here last night,' Sebastian replied. 'He said you can take care of me, Jenson.'

'Your Master?' Jenson asked, puzzled. 'Who is your master?'

'My master says I can't tell anyone his identity.' He was very excited, his eyes were wide open, and he had happiness in his voice. He spoke very loudly.

'But if you are here, and the dog is gone, then...what?' Jenson fell to the floor in confusion. 'How...what..I don't...'

'I know this must be hard for you,' Seb tried to explain, but Jenson interrupted him.

'Hard for me? You're a Dog!' His hands clutched his bed hair. 'I thought we were friends! Good friends! But you lied to me. Is this some kind of a prank? How are you a dog?'

Jenson let out a cry of frustration. He was still trying to comprehend how his friend was a dog. Sebastian slowly approached Jenson, trying not to scare him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

'It will be okay, Jense. You're just gonna have to accept the fact that I'm a part-time German Shepherd.'

'Oh...okay,' Jenson said, still a little shocked. He looked down. 'Err, Seb, you should put some clothes on, buddy. ' Sebastian nodded.

'There's some old clothes in that drawer over there,' Jenson continued, pointing to the drawer. Sebastian went and found a dull, blue T-shirt and some ripped jeans, as well as some underwear from Jenson's bedside table. While he was changing, Jenson asked, 'Are you coming to the track this afternoon?'

'No,' he replied. 'My master says I can't race anymore. Not in my condition. '

'But Seb, Ferrari needs you! You're their best driver. You're even the best in Formula One!'

'I can't, Jenson. Not like this.' He paused. 'From now on, all I can win is best in show.'

'Don't say that! You're Sebastian Vettel! You are a four-time world champion! If you disappear, people will notice. '

'Let them notice then,' Sebastian murmured. 'I'll just hide here. '

'When is your "master" picking you up then?'

'Never. '

With that one word, Jenson stormed out the room, and stood out on the balcony. What was going on? He can't keep Seb hidden away forever, can he? For now, Jenson would just have to go with it.

He returned back inside, but said nothing to Sebastian. It was lunchtime now. He prepared a chicken Caesar salad, although this was difficult considering Jenson was not used to cooking for two. When he was done, he laid out the table and went to the bedroom, where Sebastian was.

'Lunch is rea...' Jenson was stopped in his tracks when he found a German Shepherd napping on his bed.

'Oh Seb...' He whispered. He shook him awake.

Sebastian's eyes opened, and he barked gently at Jenson.

'Hmm..' Jenson mused. He went into the kitchen and came back with some Caesar salad on a plastic plate. He laid it on the floor in front of Sebastian.

'Here, Seb. ' Sebastian sniffed at the salad, before munching it, less happily than the chicken last night. He still ate it though, as he did not want to upset Jenson.

Jenson went back to have his lunch, before getting dressed for the test session. He donned his McLaren attire, before saying goodbye to Sebastian. He patted his head.

'I won't be long.' Jenson was about to leave when there was a flash of light, and Sebastian went back to human form.

'Oh Seb, please put your clothes back on,' Jenson said, shielding his eyes.

Sebastian nodded, trying to hide his genitals while picking up his clothes. Jenson picked up his keys and left.

*****

At McLaren, Jenson was examining the grip on the new tires. 'What do you think, Fernando? Purple Pirellis! The softest tires yet.'

'Sounds like they're running out of colours,' Fernando Alonso replied. Jenson laughed.

In their break, the drivers hung out outside the main motorhomes. Jenson was leaning on the wall outside McLaren, when he spotted Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton chatting outside Mercedes. He decided to go join in.

'No way!' Lewis shouted. 'Cheese and Onion is way better than Salt and Vinegar!' They were eating crisps and arguing.

'What is wrong with your taste, my friend? Salt and Vinegar is the best! Like me!' Nico jeered.

'Ooh crisps! Can I have one?' Jenson asked, approaching them.

'No!' They both shouted in unison.

'Wankers,' Jenson muttered. 'Anyway, any gossip at Mercedes?'

'None here mate,' Lewis replied. 'All the drama is over there.' He pointed to the Ferrari motorhome.

Jenson was surprised to see a disgruntled Christian Horner arguing with a red-faced Maurizio Arrivabene.

'How could you not know where Seb is? He's your driver!' Christian shouted.

'I don't know! He's gone missing, and I'm really worried. Perhaps he's ill, I just haven't heard from him.' Maurizio replied.

'Well find him then! You're screwed if you don't! '

'We still have Kimi, and Buemi is driving for Seb in the meantime. Why do you care so much anyway, Mr Red Bull?'

'Because...' Christian hesitated. 'Because he was my driver, and I signed him over to you so he could succeed more. And now he's disappeared? What next, has Kimi been kidnapped?'

'No, I'm here,' The Finn called from inside the motorhome.

'Wow,' Maurizio remarked. 'He has good hearing. But I assure you, I am doing my best to find Seb. I am just as worried as you are.'

'You better be,' Christian said as he walked away.

'What the hell was that about?' Nico asked the group.

'Look like Vettel's gone AWOL,' replied Lewis. 'Gonna be a clean race for me in Austria, with the competition gone.'

'Oh no no,' said Nico. 'You're going down, like really down. You're going so down you'll be at the Australian GP. '

'Oh yeah?' Asked Lewis. 'Well you're going so down, that your new coach will be a penguin!'

'Oh you are so...'

The duo continued making awful insults that do not make any sense. Jenson sighed. This would last for hours.

Jenson was particularly anxious that afternoon. Partly for the fact that the new tires were too smooth for him, and also he was unsure whether to confess where Sebastian was. If he told them, he would be breaking Sebastian's trust, and he would not want that. He decided to keep quiet for now. Jenson headed home after the testing. He got into his car and drove back to the apartment. He had some more questions for Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson asks Sebastian some important questions, and Sebastian opens up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow. Sorry! It's mainly to try and explain the logic behind dog people. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting :D

When Jenson returned home, he found Sebastian, in dog form, lounging on the sofa, staring at the television screen. Jenson entered the living room, hanging up his coat. He spotted the German Shepherd, who was stretched out like a furry carpet.

'Really Seb?' Said Jenson, looking at the television. 'Friends?'

The German Shepherd shrugged in reply. 'Oh and it's the one with the football too,' he continued.

Jenson then went for a shower, to wash off the sweat and grease his body had picked up from the track. While the water trickled down his chest, he heard running footsteps down the hallway.

'Shit! Where's my clothes?' It was Seb's voice. Jenson chuckled.

After the shower, Jenson changed into some casual attire, and strolled into the lounge. He needed to ask his friend some important questions. Sebastian was still watching Friends. He was, thankfully, fully clothed.

'Seb! I need to ask you somethi-' Jenson was interrupted by Sebastian shushing him.

'Hey! I can't hear anything!' He shouted back. Jenson picked up the remote and turned off the screen.

'Oi! I was watching that!' Sebastian said.

'Sit up, I need to talk to you,' Jenson replied. 'Fine,' whined Sebastian, straightening up.

'Okay, so... First of all, how are you a dog?' Jenson asked.

'I was just born like that,' Seb replied.'I was born with the ability to shape-shift into a German Shepherd. But it wasn't at will. It was always random.'

'How did you cope up until now?'

'Before, the transformations were not very often. It would happen only a few times a month. It was why I was able to race and live a near-normal life. My master took care of me after my parents couldn't.'

'Wait, so it runs in the family?'

'Precisely. My father is a German shepherd, and so was his father and his father before that.'

'Right...' Jenson paused. 'What happened? Why do you change so often now?'

'I actually don't know what triggered it. My transformations are out of control. It came to the point where even my master couldn't help, so he left me here with you.'

'Is your master also a dog person?'

'No. But he has dealt with many of them in the past. He is friends with many dog people too. '

'Okay. But how do you know if someone is a dog person if you've never seen them transform?'

'You kinda know I guess... From the way someone acts.' Sebastian hesitated, thinking. 'You can also tell from their scent. But only other dogs can tell from someone's scent.'

'Alright cool.' Jenson went on his phone. 'I'm ordering takeout tonight. Fancy Chinese?'

Sebastian nodded eagerly and was smiling while Jenson ordered. He then went back to watching friends. Jenson was staring out on his balcony.

Once the food arrived, Jenson was slowly grazing on some noodles while Seb was wolfing down his red chicken.

'So Seb, if you're a dog, does it mean you can't eat chocolate?'

'You can't eat it in dog form, that's all' Sebastian replied.

'Also, are there cat people too?' Jenson asked.

'No! Don't be silly. Cat people! Never heard anything so ridiculous in my life,' he answered. Jenson simply laughed.

After dinner, the duo were outside on the balcony. Sebastian was sitting on a small green chair, in case he changed to a dog. Jenson was leaning out on the railing, his elbows on the edge. Feeling the cool air slipping through his arm sleeves, Jenson smiled. He heard a small sniffle and high pitched call from behind him.

'Seb?' Said Jenson as he turned around. Sebastian was crying. Tears poured down his cheeks as his eyes were fading red.

'What's wrong?' Asked Jenson, crouching down. He put an arm around Sebastian's shoulders, hugging him close to calm him down. Sebastian was shaking his head.

'I'm so sorry, Jense, I...' He paused to stifle his sobs. 'I dragged you into this mess, and now you have to deal with me.' Jenson hugged him closer, as Sebastian turned to face him. 'I never meant to get you involved,' he continued, 'It's just my master left me with you, and I don't know why..'

'Shhhh..' Jenson whispered, soothing him. He held Sebastian close, stroking his thick golden curls.

'It's okay Seb, you're my friend, and I will do anything I can to help you. We will get through this.'

'Thanks.' Sebastian smiled. His eyes were glazed with tears, and they glistened in the starlight. His grin lit up the night, making Jenson smile too. Sebastian laid his head on Jenson's shoulders. Jenson gazed up, staring at the stars in the night sky. But suddenly he felt Seb's head off his shoulders, and he turned around to find his clothes scattered on the floor. He caught sight of the dog, lying on the ground.

He sighed. 'I'm going to bed now Seb.' Sebastian barked. He crawled over to the couch. 'Yes Seb,' Jenson understood. 'You should sleep on the couch.'

Jenson headed off to the bedroom to go to sleep, while Sebastian stood out on the balcony, his long nose pointed to the sky. He panted happily.

******

Sebastian woke up, his skin cold on the couch. He is in human form. After locating his clothes and dressing himself, he looked for Jenson in the bedroom. He was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian went to the mini kitchen to find some food, where he discovered a note left on the granite countertop. Sebastian lifted it to the light. It read:

Gone to McLaren team meeting. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.

Jenson

Sebastian sighed. He rifled through the fridge, and brought out an apple and a yoghurt. He hoped he would not change during breakfast; he will not be able to eat the yoghurt as a dog. Plus, the apple would taste yucky.

Meanwhile, Jenson had just arrived at the McLaren motorhome. All the other drivers had also arrived for their briefings. Jenson met Fernando in the corridor, and the drivers made their way to the meeting room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson gets briefed on the race in Austria, and finds a way to take Seb with him.

Jenson and Fernando sat next to each other around the meeting table. Fernando tried to resist spinning around and round on the fancy office chairs. Jenson rolled his eyes. Opposite them, sat Ron Dennis, as well as other members of the McLaren garage team.

'Hello boys!' Ron called. 'How has your day been?'

'I am no boy!' Joked Fernando. 'Look at my beard!' Everyone chuckled.

'Listen lads,' Ron began. 'The Austrian Grand Prix is in a week, and we need to go through some things with you.' The drivers nodded.

'We have done our best to resolve the issues you've had with the engines, especially you, Fernando.' Fernando smiled in reply. 'In terms of strategy,' he continued, 'You both need to advance more on the Saubers. Generally, I think you will do better in Spielberg, since we have upgraded the engine. Any questions?'

Jenson had no questions, but Fernando was still unsure about the engine.

'Are you sure my engine won't break down in Austria?'

'Don't worry, Mr Alonso,' one of the engineers answered. 'I assure you it won't break down. You may even make it into the points this time.'

'The points?' Said Fernando excitedly. 'You promise?'

The engineer sighed. 'Ok, I promise.'

'Pinky promise?' Asked Fernando, holding out his pinky finger.

'Seriously?' Replied the Engineer, giving Ron a puzzled look. 'Fine.' They shook fingers. Jenson watched on, amused.

'Our next issue,' Ron said. 'Is the new Pirelli tyres. The purple tyres are officially called Hyper tyres, and they are the softest tyres ever made. How were they, when you tested them on track?'

'I thought they were great,' replied Fernando with enthusiasm. 'It made me feel like I was floating on a cloud...'

Ron raised an eyebrow. Fernando realised this, and corrected himself.

'A cloud going at 300km/h, of course.' They shook it off with a laugh.

'How about you, Jenson?' Ron asked.

'I was less confident to be honest. The lack of grip made it hard for me to turn corners, and kept hitting the apex too late. It's not ideal for me.'

'Okay, so mixed views. The FIA will collect the other drivers' views, and then we will choose whether or not to use the tyres. We will probably start next season. For now, go home and rest. See you in Austria.'

The drivers nodded and left. Jenson drove back to his apartment. While driving home, Jenson had a provoking thought. He had to take Sebastian with him to Austria. 'How am I going to do that?' He thought. He was driving through the roads of the shopping district, when he spotted a pet shop. He parked the car, and decided to look inside.

The pet shop was quite small, and there were rabbits in the front display window. Rubber chew toys dangled from the ceiling, and a few cat teasers hit Jenson's face as he entered the shop. He caught a feather in his mouth, which he spat out in frustration.

'Hi,' said Jenson to the shop assistant. She was a short, young, dark-skinned woman with a bright smile.

'Hello,' she replied. 'May I help you?'

'I need a carrier, for a dog.'

'What kind of dog?'

'Err...' Jenson hesitated. What was he thinking? Seb can't travel in a carrier. 'A German Shepherd. A very big one.'

'In that case,' the woman said, walking to the back of the store. 'You'll need one of these.' She patted a massive plastic carrier, with a wire cage door. 'It's usually for Great Danes, but if you want the biggest container possible, this is it.'

Jenson brought the carrier down from the shelf, and opened the gate to look inside. The interior looked big enough for Seb, and there were enough air holes for sufficient ventilation. Satisfied with the carrier, Jenson said, 'I'll take it.'

He purchased the dog carrier and put it in the boot of his car. He then drove the rest of the way to the apartment.

When he arrived home, he dropped his things down, and entered the bedroom to find the German Shepherd curled up in a ball. 'Seb, wake up! I have a surprise for you!' He called. The dog shifted, but did not get up.

'Seb!' Jenson sat on the bed next to the fur ball, and shook his black coat. 'Come on! Go to the living room!' Seb whimpered in reply.

'It's important. I'll be on the sofa when you're ready.' Jenson left.

Seb's ears perked in curiosity. He leapt off the bed, his paws hitting the ground with a thud. His tongue was panting with excitement. He tottered to the living room. He spotted Jenson, sitting up straight on the sofa, and he also saw the large carrier on the floor. He approached and sniffed at it.

'What do you think Seb? Now I can take you to Austria with me.'

Sebastian barked in reply, and lifted his paw to claw at the gate. Jenson replied by opening the gate and letting Seb crawl inside. He shut the door.

'There,' he said. 'Now let's wait for you to change.' A few minutes passed, when Sebastian glowed and turned into his human form.

'Ow!' He shouted. He bumped his head.

'Are you okay, Seb?' Jenson asked.

'I'm not exactly comfortable, but I am okay.' He replied.

'Can you stay like that for 5 hours?'

'Probably. If I get a shiatsu massage after.'

'Okay.' Jenson sighed in relief. This plan could work. 'Well I'm taking you to Austria in this, so get comfy.'

'It's not the first time, I'm fine. '

'Alright, final test.' Jenson opened the gate. 'Come out.'

Sebastian slowly shimmied out the carrier, struggling a little.

'Ooh! Ah Jesus that fucking hurt!'

'Seb? Are you alright?'

'Err...I'm good. I just hurt my... You know.'

Sebastian squeezed out the gate, and flopped flat out on his belly.

'Nice ass,' Jenson remarked, giggling.

'Shut up.' Sebastian got up and ran to the bedroom to put some clothes on. Although Jenson was joking when he commented on Seb's behind, he had to admit he quite enjoyed catching Sebastian in the nude after transformation. He secretly hoped Seb would change suddenly on the chance he would catch a glimpse of his naked body.

As they settled in for the night, Jenson looked more forward to the Austrian Grand Prix. Not only did he feel confident about this race, but he had Sebastian to stay with. Usually, Jenson would have no one to stay with during races, and it got quite lonely. Fernando would always either stay with Mark if he was around, or some other friends. Jenson had little friends and everyone else on the grid seemed to be partnered up. Yet he was still worried whether or not it was safe for Seb to travel. Either way, Jenson had to go to Spielburg, and Seb needed looking after.

Jenson looked out on his balcony in the middle of the night. In the sea of stars, he could see the face of the friend he so dearly loved. He looked over to the sofa where he was sleeping, and whispered, 'Goodnight, Seb.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson suffers a painful plane journey, nearly as painful as Sebastian's. The pair arrive in Austria, just a few days before the Grand Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Filler guys! sorry :3 Just showing these two arriving in Austria.

It was a early start for Jenson and Sebastian, as Jenson wanted to get to the airport as soon as possible to check Seb in the pet travel check-in. He pulled along his suitcase over the shiny, cold stone floors of the airport, hauling Seb's carrier in his other hand. He struggled to hold it. Seb was really heavy, even when he was in dog form. Jenson looked around the terminal, and found the pet desk. He walked up to the woman behind the counter. 

'I'm here to check in my dog,' he said. 'Under the name Jenson Button.'

'Okay, Mr Button,' the woman replied. 'I'll need the inspectors to check your dog and the carrier, for security purposes.' Jenson's throat went dry. He had hidden Seb from view by covering the carrier top to bottom in blankets. Luckily, Sebastian overheard the conversation and barked in reply. He was in dog form. 

'Okay. Can he be inspected now?' Jenson asked. The woman nodded and led Jenson to a room. As he entered, two inspectors took the carrier from him, and gave him a form to fill out. Jenson waited until he spotted the carrier being brought back, and put on a conveyor belt. 

'Thank you Mr Button, your dog is all ready to go.' The woman said. Jenson responded with a smile. 

******

In the airport, Jenson met up with Fernando and Ron, and also bumped into the Mercedes boys, as well as Carlos Sainz Jr and Christian Horner. They all stood together and had a chat. 

'Hello Carlos! Christian!' Jenson greeted. 'Where's Max?'

'He's coming with Jos,' Christian replied. 

'He needs his daddy to drop him off!' Nico interrupted, laughing. 

'Don't be so mean,' Carlos defended. 'It's not his fault...'

'Sounds like someone has a crush!' Nico replied. Carlos blushed. 

'Nico, stop, you've had too much to drink. ' Lewis said, pulling him away. 

As the F1 crew boarded the plane, Jenson had at a look at his seat number in relation to the others. The Red Bulls were at the front of the plane, away from everyone else. Ron, Fernando and Jenson were in the same group of aisle seats. 'Oh god,' Jenson thought as he saw the Mercedes' seats. Lewis and Nico were on the same row as him. The only think that separated him from them was a very narrow lane. 

As everyone took their seats, Jenson turned his head as he heard a ruckus from his left. 

'I want the window seat!' Lewis shouted. 

'But look! It says I get the window seat on my ticket!' Nico retaliated. 

'You're drunk, Nico. I don't want you to rub against me when you inevitably rush for the toilet.'

'Maybe I don't want your ass in my face.'

'You're pissed Nico. I get the window.'

'Urgh!' Nico moaned as he gave in. 

Jenson sighed. This was going to be a long flight. 

******

When the plane landed in Austria, Jenson waved goodbye to his colleagues, although Lewis and Nico did not hear; they were arguing about salted and unsalted peanuts. Strolling through the airport, Jenson found the pet collection desk. He handed in a form. The young man at the desk slipped into a room behind him, and came out clutching Seb's carrier. Seb was obscured from view. 

'Here's your dog, Mr Button. Have a nice day.'

'Cheers.' Jenson left, heaving his luggage to the taxi rank. 'Jesus Seb, you're heavy..' He murmured. 

'Woof.' Seb said, indicating he was in human form. Jenson laughed under his breath, as he approached the taxi rank. 

Jenson hailed a taxi and opened the boot to put his suitcase and Seb inside. 'Sorry!' He whispered. 

After giving the hotel address to the driver, Jenson took a seat as he watched the view go by. It was a cloudy day in Austria, and the scenery that passed Jenson was stunning. Lush green hills towered over him as he watched shepherds gather their flocks. He smiled as he lost himself in the landscape, unaware of how Sebastian was feeling. 

'Hello darkness my old friend...' Seb sang to himself. 'Ouch!' He cried as the car hit a bump. Every time the taxi hit a bump, Seb hurt his head. 'Just hold on, not long now...' He whispered. 'Oh, why did I agree to this? I'm all sweaty and gross and in pain!'

Seb's prayers seemed to have been answered as the taxi pulled up at the hotel. Jenson paid the driver before taking Seb and the suitcase out the car. Jenson stayed up all night to find a dog-friendly hotel, and by chance he found a good one not too far from the track. 

After checking in, Jenson opened the door to his room. He had a slight shock. There was a double bed, and no couch. 

'Damnit! Seb, you're going to have to sleep on the floor.' 

Seb barked in anger as Jenson brought his carrier to the floor. Shutting the door, Jenson sighed in relief as he found some duvets in the wardrobe. He approached the carrier and opened the gate. The German Shepherd crawled out, exhausted. 

'How are you Seb,' Jenson asked, rubbing behind his ears. Seb growled, in a sad tone. Jenson got up and unpacked his suitcase. While sorting out his clothes, Sebastian transformed. 

'What was that?' He shouted, his face flushed, his hair a mess. 'That was torture! I am so sore right now.' He sat on the bed, then pulled a duvet over himself when he realised he was naked. 

'I'm sorry, Seb. ' Jenson replied. There was a pause. 'You need to get used to it though, We'll be travelling a lot.'

'Oh I've got a headache!' Sebastian cried. 

'Go have a nap then,' said Jenson. He pulled Seb to the end of the bed, and tucked him in. 'Better?' 

Seb nodded, and slowly drifted to sleep. Jenson watched the snoozing German, his fluffed up hair, his light breaths heaving up and down. 

As night approached, Jenson made himself a cup of tea and sat on a chair next to a desk. Seb was in dog form at this moment, but he was still fast asleep on the bed. Jenson shrugged to himself. Seb needed the bed tonight. Jenson grabbed the duvets from the wardrobe, and made himself a bed on the floor, where he slept for the night. Seb was still in a quiet slumber as the stars came out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the Austrian GP, and the Mclaren boys have high hopes. They try to aim for the points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not. Safe. For. Work.  
> Also very cracky.

It was Sunday morning. Jenson was at the track, his mind fully focused on the race, which would start in a few hours. Jenson was examining the bodywork on his Mclaren, thinking only of what Ron Dennis said to him. 'Get in the points'. Jenson could feel it in his gut that he will do it. This was his race.

Meanwhile, Seb was reclining on the bed, stretched out, being as lazy as a dog. He was watching the race on the television, while scoffing a bag of Doritos he got from room service, which he ordered using Jenson's credit card. His hair was in a tangled mess, and his face was grey-stained. He didn't want to get out of bed, as he eyed the images of his former colleagues on the screen. He felt a sharp jolt of pain in his chest as he watched the faces of the friends he used to know. He observed Felipe and Rob Smedley joking with each other, which made him miss the conversations he had with his garage team. He laughed at Nico Rosberg shouting at his engineers, complaining about how his car wasn't polished enough.

Jenson was sitting in the garage, deep in thought. He could do really well today. Jenson came in 11th in qualifying, with Alonso in 8th. He had a fight on his hands, but Spielberg was a track he knew well. Jenson downed a swig of water to calm his nerves. He could not let his team down. He got up and went to fetch his helmet and overalls for the race. After that, he walked through the pits, where he found Lewis and Nico arguing again.

'I like Toto's new haircut!' Said Lewis, quite zealously. 'It suits him.'

'I think it was better before,' replied Nico. 'Longer hair is better for him.'

'Of course you think that, Britney.'

Nico growled. 'I told you to stop calling me that!'

Jenson jumped in the conversation. 'What are you arguing about now, Lewis? Britney?' Nico sighed.

'Toto's new haircut.' Lewis said.

'Really? You're arguing about that?' Jenson said. 'God, why do guys quarrel all the time?'

'Easy,' said Nico. 'We're rivals. He's the Prost to my Senna.'

'No, I'm Senna. You're Prost.' Lewis protested.

'I'm Senna!'

'I'm the one with the yellow Senna Helmet!' Said Lewis.

'But you're Prost. You're the short one!' Nico replied.

'Oh no, you did not go there...' Lewis muttered. Jenson had had enough of this. He quietly left the teammates to fight it out.

*****

Jenson's fingers curled around the steering wheel. He was fixed on the lights above him. They fell to green, and then he was off. Jenson was focused on the drivers closest to him, so he didn't spy on the front, but he was able to catch a glimpse of Nico overtaking Lewis. There were a few squabbles in the upper-range of drivers, but the cars evened out around the chicane. At first, Jenson had little commotion down his end. He asked his team radio how Fernando was doing.

'Fernando is in P7,' they replied. He overtook Perez.'

In the first half of the race, not much happened in the mid-range, where Jenson was. On lap 23, He fought back an attack from Romain, and resisted fiercely. About halfway through the race, there was an announcement from team radio.

'Jenson, you're now in P9. Maldonado crashed out, taking out Perez with him.'

'Oh great,' Jenson said. 'Are they alright?'

'Yes, they are in one piece. Can't say the same about their cars though.'

Jenson laughed. Time flew by as fast as the cars flew across the track. Soon, there were ten laps to go. Jenson had been chasing Kvyat, who was directly in front of him, for most of the race. Now he was side by side with him. They went into a corner, and Jenson passed him from the inside. Daniil tried to take it back, but Jenson sprinted out in front.

The checkered flag was waved. Team radio came on to congratulate the McLaren boys.

'Well done Jenson, you've got P8.'

'Yes!' Jenson screamed. 'Woohoo! Alright!'

'Calm down mate.'

'How did Fernando do?'

'He has P6. Congrats to the both of you.'

******

Victories were celebrated, and even if they were small, they were still victories. Jenson and Fernando received many pats on the back from the garage team, and there were many smiling faces.

'P8! Good one Jense!' Said Fernando.

'Even better on you mate. Great one, Nando.'

The duo high-fived, and they were grinning all the time while Ron was congratulating them.

'Good job boys! You made it to the points! Now if we could make it to the podium, that would great.' Jenson and Fernando smiled in reply.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was finished watching the race. 'Nico won, eh? Oh, didn't see that coming...' He muttered sarcastically. 'What's this? Both McLarens in the points? And Jenson in P8! Good one, Jense.' He was genuinely happy for his roommate. 'I knew you could do it.'

After a few questions from interviewers, and some happy photographs, Jenson drove back to the hotel. He was still ecstatic, and he couldn't wait to tell Seb, and celebrate with him. Victories are always better when they are celebrated with friends.

Jenson burst into the hotel room.

'Seb! We did it! We made it into the points!'

'I know! I saw the whole race, I'm so proud of you...' Seb said as he embraced Jenson in a hug.

'I'm so happy Seb, I...' Jenson paused as he caught sight of the crumbs on the bed. 'Seb... Did you order room service with my card?'

'Sorry, Jense I was hungry.' He looked up at him with his blue puppy dog eyes, big as buttons. Jenson sighed.

'You're lucky I'm in a good mood... Oh I can't get mad at you when you look at me like that..' There was a pause. Jenson stepped closer to Seb, who was still glaring at him intently. Jenson bit his lip. He felt Seb's arm around his waist. His heart was beating faster. Seb had a glint in his eye, and Jenson couldn't resist. He leaned in, and his lips met with Seb's.

At first, Jenson was only lightly kissing him, but Seb tried to deepen the kiss. He pushed Jenson against the door, while Jenson stroked his thigh. Seb wrapped his leg around Jenson as he moved down to plant light kisses on his neck.

'Seb...Why are you doing this?' Jenson moaned.

'You deserve it, my champion,' Seb whispered, his hot breath hitting his ear. Seb started unbuttoning Jenson's shirt, and he kissed downwards from his neck to his collarbone.

'Stop teasing me Seb,' said Jenson.

Sebastian nodded as he unzipped Jenson's fly, and removed his stiff cock. He lightly brushed the shaft, making Jenson jump as he ran his fingers up and down. Then, Seb took him in his mouth, and Jenson let out a loud groan.

'Ahhh...faster Seb,' he moaned. Seb ran his tongue along Jenson's cock as Jenson moaned louder. Suddenly, Seb pulled out and ran away.

'Shit!' He cried as he ran into the bathroom.

'Seb! What's wrong?' Jenson shouted as he saw his friend run into the bathroom. When Seb returned, he was in dog form. He barked at Jenson wildly.

'Oh,' Jenson said when he saw the German Shepherd. There was disappointment in his voice. 'Well, I guess I have to clean up.' Seb barked in reply, panting heavily.

'I'll talk to you later, when you're not a dog...' Jenson murmured as he left.

Seb was upset. He had clearly shaken Jenson, and he had his head bowed as he lied down on the carpet. Seb whimpered. He didn't want to hurt Jenson again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson and Sebastian reconcile. But how long will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, NSFW. Thanks for reading so far!  
> Catt xx

The next morning, Jenson found Seb, in human form, lying out sprawled on the floor. He could see that his cheeks were tear-stained. Jenson crouched down to look more closely at Seb, but he was detected, and Seb woke up. Jenson looked into his eyes. Red veins cracked around his pupils, and it was clear he hadn't slept well.

'Go away,' Sebastian moaned.

'We need to talk.' Jenson replied. He flashed a smile to reassure him. Seb got up by his elbows, and stayed sitting on the floor.

'Talk about what? It's clear you don't want a dog like me.' He said in a low voice.

'I'm sorry, Seb...' Jenson whispered to him. 'I was scared, I reacted badly. I like you, and I hope you can take me back.'

'I don't know, Jense. Can I? Are you okay with who I am?'

'Of course I am!' Jenson said as he hugged Seb. 'I'm just... Still not used to this, that's all. '

'I understand.' Seb said. They smiled at each other and Jenson kissed him.

******

In order to avoid contact with the other drivers, Jenson and Seb left for Hungary a little earlier than the others. After an uncomfortable flight, they settled down in an Inner-city hotel.

'Oh, isn't the view just lovely!' Sebastian said, smiling on the balcony. The Hungarian sunlight hit Seb's face, lighting up his delicate features. His golden stubble glowed and his shimmering blue eyes sparkled with happiness. He felt peaceful, watching the people below him stroll about, some winding down the street on their Vespas. Couples held hands and skipped over the cobblestoned pavements. Children's ice cream dripped down their chins. Seb laughed at them. Jenson came up from behind and hugged his waist.

'Spying, are we?' Jenson asked, kissing Seb's neck.

'No, I'm just... People watching. I'm not spying.'

'Sure, whatever you call it.' Jenson pulled out his phone, and flicked to iTunes, playing a song and putting his phone down. Seb tapped his foot the beat of the song Jenson played.

'Really, Jenson?' He asked. 'Budapest?'

'We are here, I mean it's very appropriate.' Jenson said, laughing. He grabbed Seb's hands, and looked into his eyes.

'Give me one good reason why I should never make a change...' He mouthed.

'And baby, if you hold me, then all of this will go away..' Seb mimed back. Jenson smiled.

'You're a great lip-syncer, Seb.' Jenson said.

'That's not the only thing my lips are good at,' Seb replied. Jenson smirked before Seb lunged forwards and kissed him. Jenson deepened the kiss, and Seb wrapped his legs around his waist. Jenson smiled before collapsing on the bed, with Seb on top of him.

'I wonder where this is going...' Jenson whispered, while Seb unbuttoned Jenson's shirt. Seb giggled.

'You wait and see...' He replied, now removing Jenson's jeans. After removing his own clothes, and tossing them to the other side of the hotel room, Seb started nipping at Jenson's neck. Jenson shut his eyes in ecstasy. The room was deadly silent as Seb ran his hands up and down Jenson's chest. Jenson always loved his hands, his long fingers, his fluffy hair curling all over like fur. Jenson, his eyes still firmly shut, breathed deeply as Seb's hands went down to his briefs, where he toyed with his cock.

'Seb.' He said, his voice hoarse. 'Enough of this. Let's do it already.'

'Are you sure?' Seb asked. There was worry in his eyes.

'Yes. I'm ready.' Jenson replied. Seb nodded. Jenson flipped over as Seb held onto his shoulders. Seb slowly inserted his fingers into Jenson. Jenson winced at his touch. Slowly, Seb rotated his hand clockwise. Jenson was out of breath.

'I haven't even started yet!' Seb whined.

'Sorry, I'm not used to this...' Jenson said.

Seb sighed. He removed his fingers before positioning himself. Gripping on to Jenson's shoulders, he thrusted into him hard.

'Oh Seb,' Jenson moaned. 'Faster.' Seb went faster, causing the bed to rock and creak. Jenson was grinning. All he could hear was Seb's breathing and sound of the bed shaking. But then, he felt Seb pulling out.

'What are you doing?' Jenson asked. Seb had disappeared into the bathroom. Seb was crying inside. He knew this was a bad idea.

'Seb?' Jenson asked. He entered the bathroom to find the German Shepherd, collapsed on the floor. 'Go get some rest,' Jenson said, petting the dog. Seb stood up and climbed on to the bed. Jenson remained in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He would get over it. It might take a few days, but he couldn't stay mad at Seb for long.

********

The days passed by quickly. Jenson got over the event with Seb, and they were soon lying in each other's arms. Stretched out on the bed, the couple cuddled. Jenson liked to feel Seb's soft blond curls, while Seb stroked his arms with his fluffy hands.

When Free Practise arrived, Sebastian was glued to the television, keeping an eye on his new best friend. Jenson returned to the hotel room, delighted that he came P11. Seb knew how to congratulate him.

On a bright Saturday morning, Jenson was ready for qualifying. Feeling pumped up with adrenaline, he went for a good result. Behind the wheel, Jenson pushed and pushed, trying to navigate through the sharp corners easily. He set a fair time and got to Q2. Unfortunately, he was then knocked out and left in P14. Fernando didn't fare any better. He landed in P12. Added with their 5-place grid penalty, Jenson would start in P19. He was not happy.

Annoyed with his result, Jenson stormed off, taking a stroll down the paddock. He was trying to calm himself down. He occupied himself with thoughts of Seb, clinging on to his shoulders, sending kisses down his neck. He thought of his furry hands and curly hair, and also of his enchanting blue eyes. His little daydream was interrupted by a shout, coming from the Ferrari Motorhome.

'Britta please... I'm desperate.'

'No, I'm sorry, Maurizio. I know we're struggling without Seb, but I honestly don't know where he is.' Jenson spun around the corner. He spotted Maurizio and Britta, talking in the shade, underneath the stairs.

'But surely you have some idea where he is, considering you spend so much time with him?'

'Nope. Sorry. I am only his PR, nothing else.'

Suddenly Maurizio clasped Britta's neck, pinning her to the wall, choking her. She struggled to move. Jenson gasped, but immediately covered his mouth to keep quiet.

'Listen here, you little whore. I don't care what kind of shit Seb has got into, all I need is him back here, in his car! Understand? So I'll ask you one last time. Where is Sebastian Vettel?'

Britta started crying. Her tears of fear slithered down her pink cheeks. 'I...' She struggled to reply between sobs. 'I.. Don't...know!'

Maurizio released his grip, letting Britta fall to the floor. His face was bright red, he was foaming at the mouth. He screamed as he punched the wall.

'Fuck!' He shouted in anger. 'Where the fuck is he?'

Jenson quickly backed away. He was afraid of what would happen if Maurizio caught him there. He turned back and returned to the hotel.

At the hotel room, Seb was lying on the bed, in human form, eating a sandwich. Jenson entered quietly and shut the door behind him.

'Bummer about Quali,' Seb said, still munching away.

'Yes, it could have gone better,' Jenson replied. 'But there something else we need to discuss...'

'What is it?' Seb asked, as sat up on the bed, stuffing pillows behind him.

'It's you.' Seb put on a confused expression. Jenson carried on. 'I mean your career. You need to go back to F1. People are honestly worried about you.'

'Jenson, please. I thought we were done with this matter. The answer is final. No.'

'But your team needs you! Everyone thinks you're missing, or dead. You need to at least let them know you're okay.' Jenson sighed. He couldn't tell Seb about the incident with Maurizio. It would ruin him.

'I can't. If they know where I am, they will shove me back in the driver's seat. I can't drive. Not in my condition.'

'I know, but you need to let them know...'

'Enough!' Seb shouted. Jenson went silent. 'I'm not going back there, not until I'm cured, and back to my normal dog-person habits.'

'But-'

'No buts, Jenson. In fact, fuck you. You just want to get rid of me, don't you? Because I'm a good-for-nothing, troublemaking waste of space.'

'No Seb, I didn't mean-'

'Stop. I get the message. You don't want me here anymore.' Seb stood up and picked up a small rucksack. He picked up a handful of clothes, a few jumpers and some underwear, and stuffed them into his bag.

'Where are you going?' Jenson asked, half mad, half anxious.

'I'm going for a walk.' Seb turned away, and opened the door. A flash of light shone, and he turned into a dog. He growled a little. Seb picked up his bag in his mouth, and tottered out the door, leaving Jenson in a state.

Jenson collapsed on the bed, his head in his hands. His eyes became watery. He knew that he really fucked up this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb finds a surprise in the forest. Much is revealed.

It was a windy evening. Sebastian had little trouble sneaking out the hotel, despite being in dog form and heaving a backpack in his mouth. He plodded along the streets quickly, heading for the hills, while pedestrians dodged out the way of the darting dog. Gripping the bag fiercely between his teeth, his paws pattered on the pavements, which eventually dissolved into long, green grass which sloped uphill. Into the verdant mountains, he ran, weaving between the towering fir trees, advancing deeper into the forest. He soon found a soft, cool patch of grass to settle on, where he stretched out, paws in front, relaxing in the sun. He was calm, away from all the stress that Jenson was causing him. His long pink tongue waggled happily, and his eyes were sparkling.

Seb sniffed. He caught a strange scent. He stood up, and looked around the forest. At first, he couldn't see anyone. He was in the heart of the woods, so he didn't expect many people there. But his small, brown dog eyes locked on with a pair of glowing, crystal blue eyes. He peered, his head stretching to see the figure. It was a white and grey, fluffy-looking dog. Seb nearly mistook it for a wolf, but the eyes gave it away. It was a Siberian Husky. Seb gasped. This husky was so beautiful. He had the most stunning, aquamarine eyes, the softest, cloud-like fur, as white as snow. Seb tottered closer to the hound. They sniffed each other. He had the shiniest, black button nose, which felt soft and warmly damp on Seb's rather snout-like nose. Seb was enchanted by the husky. He decided to make a move. He licked the husky's mouth, slowly but rather sloppily. The husky did the same back.

'Is this right?' Seb wondered. 'Should I cheat on Jenson? I know we are in a relationship, but we did have a big fight. And it's not like I'm going to be found out, considering this is some strange dog I just met.'

Seb decided to go with it. He stopped kissing the dog, and pounced on him from behind. The husky growled from underneath him, as he slowly rocked onto him. Seb's soft breath was muzzled in the husky's ear, as Seb whimpered through his movements. He was having second thoughts. His forelegs were wrapped around the husky's torso, the white fluff getting trapped in between his claws. But suddenly, Seb felt a tingling sensation, crawling up from his hind legs.

'Oh god,' he thought. 'I can't change now- not now! The husky won't be able to change for hours...'

Unfortunately, Seb couldn't fight it. He couldn't prevent the transformation, so he tumbled away from the husky, rolling on the floor before turning into human form. He was lying, curled up in a protective ball, trying not to cry of shame. The husky approached him, nose to the ground, his deep blue eyes staring at him. Seb flinched. Those eyes still remained, but the body changed. The husky became human.

'Kimi?' Seb stuttered. 'You're a-'

Kimi interrupted him with a kiss. It was delicate, but Seb was hungry for more. He deepened the kiss, his furry hands clasping behind Kimi's neck. Kimi pushed Seb to the ground, his actions swift, before climbing on top. He let his hands wander along Seb's body, his fingers exploring the nooks and crannies of his skin, his lips travelling along his collarbone. Seb gently moaned, as his teammate kissed the more sensitive areas of his body. Seb laughed. He slipped away, getting up and turning behind Kimi, his hands grasped firmly on his shoulders.

'I thought we should stop the teasing and pick up from where we left off,' Seb whispered. Kimi smiled, but that smile soon turned into a clenching of teeth as Seb entered him. Seb took it slow at first, letting Kimi get used to feeling him inside him. Kimi moaned as Seb quickened his pace, easing into the rhythm, in time with the quietness of the surrounding forest. Seb nibbled on Kimi's shoulder. This strangely caused Kimi to giggle, but Seb did not question it. Seb's lips glided up and down Kimi's neck, pressing little kisses across his jawline, while still pushing in roughly. His thrusts were powerful, yet his kisses were delicate. Seb soon came in Kimi, and he collapsed and rolled over on to his back. Kimi did the same, curling up by his side, his nose nuzzling on Seb's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Seb was ready to speak.

'Kimi. You're a husky.' He said, softly in his ear. Kimi nodded. 'How did I not know? How did I not catch your scent before?'

Kimi sat up. He had a lot of explaining to do. 'I can control my powers.' Seb gasped. Kimi continued. 'I can control my transformations, my scent and hearing powers.'

'But... How is that possible? We only transform once a month, and our powers are always on.'

'I trained myself. A lot. I taught myself control. It helped a lot with F1, no more transformations on race weekends.'

'Woah,' Seb replied in awe. 'How long did that take?'

'Years. Around 20 years. I practised everyday ever since I was an adult. Now I can control my powers with ease.'

'If you could control your powers, did you know I was a German Shepherd?' Kimi nodded in reply. 'Then why did you not talk to me about it?' Seb asked.

'I don't really like the companionship of other dogs. I am a lone wolf.'

'Oh.'

'Except for you.' Seb raised his head in excitement. 'You are the most beautiful hound I've ever seen.' Seb smiled, before hugging Kimi close. There a pause. Seb whispered in Kimi's ear.

'I need help, Kimi.'

'Why? What's wrong?' Kimi pulled back, and stared deep into the German's eyes.

'My transformations are all over place, it's why I'm not driving, I can't control myself...' Seb started to tear up. Kimi noticed, and held his hands.

'Transformation problems?' Kimi asked. Seb nodded. 'Has any of the following happened to you in the last year? Been damned by Divine Cerberus?' Seb shook his head. 'Accidentally eaten any Scotty Root? Touched any West Caribbean Yellowfowl Coral? Been cursed by a Greyhound?'

'Wait....' Seb said, looking up. 'What was the last one?'

'Been cursed by a Greyhound?'

Been cursed by a Greyhound...

*********

About one year ago..

'No! I've had enough of this..'

'Calm down, Mark!'

'No! I am sick of losing to him. Four-time world champion in a row? And I haven't won a race in ages!'

Sebastian stood silently, trembling in the corner of the Red Bull garage. It was just after podium, when Seb was declared world champion for a fourth time. Mark was not happy. He was angry at Christian, saying that he was biased in favour of Seb. Christian struggled to calm him down.

'Mark please!' He shouted. 'I know you're upset right now, but the team is not to blame. It's not our fault Sebastian won.'

'It's his car! His car is better than mine! This is unfair!' Mark kicked his leg against the wall in frustration. Then, he looked up at Christian. 'I need to talk with Seb alone.' He said in a quiet voice. Christian hesitated, before making a run for it, scared of what would happen if he stuck around.

Mark turned to Seb. 'You!' He barked. Seb flinched in fright. 'What did they do to your car? Tell me!'

'N-Nothing..' Seb replied, his voice cracking up in fear. Mark was unsatisfied.

'Nothing! Don't lie to me Vettel! Why did your car surpass my car?'

'W-Well maybe...' Seb stuttered, still terrified. 'Your c-car would have done b-better if you w-were faster.'

'You're saying this is my fault, boy? I can't drive any faster, the car won't let me! But you, no , you zoom down the track like a blur. How is that possible?'

Seb tensed up. 'I-I'm just better than y-you, that's all..' He replied. He didn't realise what he said until it was too late.

'You think you're better than me?' Mark laughed in shock. 'I'll show you! I put a curse on you Vettel! A year from now, you'll be cursed, and there is an impossible cure, which you'll never find, I swear it!' After saying these cryptic words, Mark stormed out, leaving Seb a weeping mess on the floor, rocking with his knees to his chest.

***********

'Mark was a Greyhound...' Seb whispered. Kimi frowned.

'I know,' he replied. 'I caught his scent from a mile off.'

'I didn't know greyhounds could curse people.'

'They can. Their breed is talented in Canine Magic. Greyhounds and Whippets. No one else can cast spells like they can.'

'I thought Mark was joking. So he really did curse me?' Kimi nodded to assure him. 'Shit!' Seb exclaimed. 'What's the cure? How do I get rid of it?'

Kimi sighed. 'We don't know. Mark didn't tell you, and all curses are different. There is always a cure, but it's different each time.'

'Oh.' Seb looked around for his backpack. He picked out a few clothes before dressing himself. 'Well, I best be off. I need to apologise to Jenson, I didn't realise how much of a dick I was being.'

'Wait, Jenson?'

'Yeah, my master made me stay with him.'

'Your master made you stay with a human?'

'Yes,' Seb replied, annoyed. He was now fully dressed and ready to go. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I've realised I've made a terrible mistake.'

'Wait!' Kimi shouted, standing up. He stood in front of Seb, blocking his path. 'You're with him, aren't you?' Seb nodded. Kimi crouched on the grass, his head in his hands. 'Just go,' he muttered, and Seb slowly left, eyeing Kimi as he walked away.

***********

Luckily, Seb didn't transform on the way back. He stood outside the hotel room, took a deep breath in, and knocked. The door opened.

'I'm sorry I-' Seb was interrupted by Jenson tightly embracing him, inhaling his scent. When they pulled away, they locked eyes. Jenson started to speak.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I forgot what you're going through right now, and that was wrong of me. Please forgive me.' Seb smiled back, before pulling him into another tight hug.

'Of course I forgive you, Jenson.' He replied. They went inside, and collapsed on the bed, holding each other in their arms. But soon enough, Seb turned into dog form. Jenson didn't do anything. He acted as if everything was normal. This was what Seb wanted all along. Yet now, he was wracked with guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Lewis reconcile. Jenson feels a longing for Seb. Seb struggles to hide his affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I hadn't had time to update this in ages! But here is the long awaited chapter, and the next will follow soon, I promise :)  
> xx

It was the day of the Hungarian GP. Seb was lounging on the hotel bed, watching the race, although he felt an ache in his gut whenever he saw Jenson on the screen. The guilt was stabbing him from the inside. Yet, he still had to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to lose Jenson.

Jenson was in the Mclaren garage, earphones in, absorbed in his music. Fernando approached him, lightly patting his shoulder. Jenson paused his music.

'You alright Jense? You look happier than usual.'

'Um...I guess I'm excited for the race.'

'You're glowing. I know that look.'

'What?'

'You're in love.'

Jenson laughed. 'Love? Pfft...No. Me in love? Crazy.' His voice was high pitched, and it cracked, struggling to lie. Fernando grinned.

'Yes you are, I know that look in your eyes. Who's the lucky lady?'

'There is no lucky lady, I'm not in love!' Jenson replied, slightly annoyed.

'Okay, okay, you won't tell. Fine.' Fernando decided to change the subject, so he wouldn't provoke Jenson further.

Meanwhile, in the Mercedes garage, Lewis was examining the bodywork of his car. The silver tint glittered in his eyes, as he watched the steel shine and dance around the car. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he spotted the golden locks of his teammate, cascading down his forehead. Nico smiled.

'What's up, Rosberg? What's with the grin?'

'Lewis...It's just...never mind.'

'What is it? Tell me.'

'Why do we always argue?

'We're rivals, we just do.'

Nico sighed. 'I'm sick of it Lewis. Why can't we be friends, like back in the old days?'

'The days of karting, you mean?' Nico nodded in reply. Lewis continued. 'Where we had no pressure, no bitterness.'

'Where we only had each other...' Nico leaned in close to Lewis, their noses nearly touching.

'Nico...' Lewis whispered, his warm breath just reaching Nico's nose. Nico looked down at Lewis lips, and he closed the gap, his lips making light contact with Lewis'.

It was a soft, cautious kiss. They were both unsure of the other's feelings. They were afraid to go further. Their lips parted as their eyes met.

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but Lewis gave a slight nod, almost as if he could read Nico's thoughts. Nico kissed him again, deeper this time, and he felt Lewis' hands around his neck as he pinned him to the wall.

'Oh god Nico...' Lewis moaned as Nico laid soft kisses down his neck. Nico laughed.

'Not so bitter now, Hamilton?' He whispered as Lewis winked, before pushing Nico back on to his car.

'I didn't think I'd be on top...' Lewis replied, roughly kissing Nico, who was stretched flat out on the car.

'Yeah, a bit of change is good!' Nico joked. Lewis started to slowly unzip Nico's race suit, his eyes sensual, and Nico licked his lips in anticipation. He grabbed the zip of Lewis's suit and dragged it down in one swift movement.

'You've done this before, haven't you?' Lewis murmured. Nico blushed while Lewis mounted him, gently rubbing down on him.

'Ah...Lewis...' Nico moaned as Lewis ground hard on Nico's cock. Lewis quickly jumped off, and held Nico's hands tightly. Suddenly, he spun him around, and slammed him down on the car on his chest, bent him over and started to fuck him.

'Ouch!' Nico screeched. Lewis chuckled. 'Fuck!'

'Sounds like you're enjoying this...'

'I hate you!'

Lewis laughed. 'Who's the best driver in the team?'

'Me!' Nico screamed in a hoarse voice. Lewis shook his head and thrusted harder.

'I'll ask you one more time...who's the better driver?'

'Fuck you.' Nico's cursing turned Lewis on, as they came together, and Nico was left out of breath, collapsed on the car. Lewis grabbed an oily towel and threw it to him.

'Here, I'm gonna go and talk to the engineers,' Lewis said, putting his race suit back on. 'I'll kick your ass again later.'

'You're the one getting fucked Hamilton,' Nico replied breathlessly. His hair was in a golden mess, which was the last thing he wanted. That's when what happened finally hit him.

'Shit!' He muttered. 'Lewis fucked me...'

*****

Jenson was drumming his steering wheel, his eyes fixed in front, but his mind kept drifting somewhere else. The lights went red. He thought of Seb's hands around his neck. The other drivers were ready. He thought of his kisses that lasted for years. The lights went out. Jenson stalled. All he could think about was Seb.

When he finally got going, he was near the back, and he was going at a slower pace. He hit the apex too late and took too much curb. Jenson didn't care. He was dreaming. He dreamt of Seb's kissable, rosy lips. He thought of his fluffy hair, in the tangled lazy mess he was now used to. He imagined his eyes. He could picture them exactly, every glittering crevice of blue was in his memory. Jenson forgot that Seb was different. He forgot that he was a dog person who couldn't control himself. It didn't matter what form Seb was in. Jenson was blind to it all.

Eventually the engine gave in. While the Mclaren Honda team were distraught, Jenson was somewhat relieved. He needed to be in Seb's arms, he missed him. It might only have been a few hours but he longed to be always by his side.

With his race cut short, Jenson drove to the hotel. He skipped through the sun-littered streets, a wide smile proudly adorned on his face. When he reached his room, he found Seb lying on the bed, watching the race in human form. Jenson came up from behind and embraced him. Seb kissed his cheek.

'I'm sorry about the race,' Seb said. 'Those engines are horrible.'

'It's okay,' replied Jenson, happily. 'I'll do better in Spa. I'll get in the points for sure!'

'Are you sure you're okay Jense?' Seb asked. 'You're being really....positive!'

'Well, I have my perfect boyfriend, don't I?' Jenson teased as he pulled Seb into a deep kiss. He smiled and Seb reluctantly smiled back. He found it hard to hide the guilt eating away at him. He couldn't tell him though. He had to hold out for a little longer. Luckily, he changed into dog form, so hiding his true emotions became a lot easier.

As the sun set, Jenson snuggled up in Seb's arms. Seb couldn't sleep. His eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. He was worried that he would randomly transform, but he was more concerned about keeping his secret for any longer. It all burned inside. The flame licked at his heart, he wasn't sure how much longer he could contain the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson wishes to perform better in Spa. But a shock comes his way...

The lovers packed their bags and headed to Belgium, as fast as possible. Jenson wanted to move on from his troubles in Hungary. Seb crammed himself into the carrier, and a few hours later, he arrived in Antwerp, his back aching from the flight. They settled in for the night, and Jenson was getting ready for practise the next morning.

Practise went fairly well for Jenson. He finished P12, although he was still distracted by his thoughts of Seb. He was concentrating for qualifying that afternoon. Seb was watching it all unfold on TV as Jenson sat in the garage, Fernando beside him.

'Hey Jenson,' he said, in between sipping his water. 'You'll never guessed what happened yesterday...'

'What?'

'While you were daydreaming about your lady friend...'

'I don't have a lady friend!' Jenson blushed. He was debating in his mind whether or not to tell Fernando about Seb. He decided against it. He didn't want Seb to get busted for running away, and only more problems would follow.

'Whatever. While you were doing whatever that was, I saw certain teammates pressing their lips to each other.'

'Wait, who?' Jenson asked excitedly.

'Nico and Lewis!' Fernando grinned.

'No way!' Replied Jenson, jumping up in surprise. 'I thought they hated each other.'

'They certainly didn't yesterday...'

'But they... What happened after?'

'Don't know. I left as soon as I heard animal noises.' Fernando replied and Jenson burst out laughing.

'Should have filmed it mate!'

'Listen, you can't tell anyone. Don't let them know that we know.'

'Why? This is fucking hilarious.'

'Because, they'll get mad. And besides, they clearly want to keep it secret. It would be mean to tell everyone.' Fernando was deadly serious, and slightly worried that Jenson would blab to everyone. He hoped he would not regret telling Jenson what he saw.

'True. Can't we tease them a bit?'

'Jenson.'

'Please! Just a little?' Jenson whined.

'No. We know too much already,' Fernando replied sternly.

'Fine.' Jenson crossed his arms like a sulky child. Fernando looked at his watch.

'I have to go and see my physio. Good luck.' Fernando called.

'You too, amigo.' Jenson replied. Fernando laughed.

Jenson sat steady in his car, determined to qualify well. His speed was not the best; he found himself constantly beaten by the likes of Sauber and Toro Rosso. But, he fought back, and qualified in P14. He was satisfied, although tomorrow he would have a fight on his hands.

******

After a quick morning cuddle from Seb, Jenson was ready to race. He was staring up at the lights, and when they went out, he pushed incredibly hard. And yet, he could still feel the warmth of Seb's arms around his shoulders. Lights out, and Jenson rushed off, quickly overtaking after turning into the first corner. He held 11th for the next ten laps, trying to hold back attacks from Lotus. At the front, Nico Hulkenberg crashed into the barrier, causing a yellow flag in sector 2. He was in one piece, as he crawled out the car and stormed off, angry at himself. Jenson, although feeling a little bad for Nico's misfortune, was glad he was now in the top ten. A few laps later, he overtook Carlos, and was grinning for the rest of the lap, in P9.

'I must push harder...' Jenson thought. 'At least P7, that's my goal. Then we'll see where it goes from there.' Jenson's eyes narrowed at he turned through the chicane, his arms twisting like a lightning bolt, as he felt the fire burn in his muscles. He clenched his teeth as zoomed alongside Perez, driving to the left of him as they both turned into a sharp corner. Jenson went for it, and swiftly overtook Checo from the inside.

'Yes! Haha, P8!' He screamed down the team radio.

'Nice one Jenson, now try for P7.' The team replied.

Jenson was pumped up. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He could do this. As he turned into eau rouge, and drove down the following straight, the red rear of a Ferrari car slipped into view. Jenson turned on team radio.

'Is that Kimi's car or Esteban's?' He asked.

'Raikkonen's.'

'Great. This is for you, Seb.' Jenson whispered, his eyes fixed on the flashing light of the rear, and as they pulled into the next chicane, Jenson was ready to make his move. As they turned into the final corner, Jenson lunged into the gap. But he misjudged it, and the force of the impact caused him and Kimi to collide and drift off track. A large cloud of dust exploded. The cars crashed into the barrier. There was a little debris.

'Jenson, are you okay?' Team radio called frantically.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just disappointed really.'

'At least you're safe.'

'I guess so.' Jenson sighed as he got out the car. On his right, he watched Kimi crawl out, dishevelled, yet in a rage. Jenson was trying hard to hold back the tears. He was upset, not because of the crash, but because of his mistake. He was contemplating his stupid move while walking back to the pits with Kimi. Unknown to him, Kimi was angry. Really angry. He was as red as his race suit. His helmet hid the distressed scowl on his face. When they arrived back at the pits, the gloves came off. As well as the helmets, of course.

After a few comments to the press, Kimi and Jenson were walking back when Kimi suddenly grabbed Jenson's arm and pulled him aside.

'Kimi wha-' Jenson whimpered as he was pinned to the wall by Kimi's strong hands. The Finn's stabbing blue eyes stared right at him.

'You think that was funny, do you?' He growled. Jenson gulped.

'It was an accident, I'm sorry...'

'Sorry won't get me fucking championship points, will it?'

Jenson shook his head. He was terrified like a puppy.

'You should be ashamed... That German boy doesn't deserve you..' Kimi murmured. Jenson's eyes widened.

'What did you say?'

'I know, Jenson. I know about you and Seb.' Jenson gasped.

'But-'

'And personally,' Kimi interrupted. 'It makes me fucking sick.'

'How dare you!' Jenson shouted, his voice fiery.

'It's wrong. You're a human, you shouldn't be with a dog person.' Kimi scowled.

'I don't care! I love him...' Jenson replied, but he went quiet when he realised what he said.

'Love him? It's unnatural. You disgust me.'

'Well... It's true. I do love Seb. I love him...' Jenson muttered. He said this to himself. He realised it was true. Ever since he first laid eyes on the German, all those years ago, he had loved him. Even when they were battling each other, engaged in a raging rivalry, Jenson wanted nothing less than to be at Seb's side.

'He doesn't love you!' Kimi shouted, and Jenson was snapped out of his thoughts.

'How do you know that?'

'Because he fucked me. Your precious little boyfriend fucked me.'

Jenson's mouth fell wide open. 'No.. You're lying...'

'Forget it, Button. He doesn't love you. A dog person could never love a human.'

'It's not true... Seb wouldn't do that to me...'

'He cheated on you Jenson. Nothing can changed that.' Kimi shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving Jenson in a state. He slumped against the wall, his head in his hands, tears filling up his eyes. He wanted to scream. How could Seb do this to him? What was he going to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson confronts Seb. He travels to Monza alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG, but I've been really busy with school. It's been so long, purple Pirellis are real! I called it. Anyway, the chapter after this will either be the last or second last. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the startling revelation, Jenson drove back home. His face was strained, red with tears streaming down, his eyes brimming with pain. His fingers were wrapped firmly around the steering wheel, as he frantically turned, speeding back to the hotel. He didn't know what to say to Seb. All he knew was that he was angry. As he pulled up into the car park, he promptly got out the car, and rushed to his hotel room, not looking at anyone on the way. He clambered up the staircase, and grabbed his room card out his pocket, ramming into the room. Seb was stretched out on the bed, in human form.

'Jense, I saw what happened, are you okay?' Seb asked, concern in his voice. 

'I know.'

A dull silence fell upon the couple. Seb gulped. 

'You know what?'

Jenson was about to cry with anger. He had bundled his hands into fists, as he stormed towards Seb. His words came out in a whisper.

'I know what you did with Kimi.'

Seb took a deep breath. His mouth was open, but he was unable to say anything. He licked his teeth, before his voice came out.

'What do you mean?' He said quivering. Jenson sighed.

'Tell me the truth, Seb! Did you have sex with Kimi?' Jenson roared. Seb paused.

He nodded. Jenson's eyes widened. Seb tried to reassure him. 'Jense, I-'

'Enough.' Jenson interrupted. 'I don't want to hear it.' 

'But I-'

'Get out!' Jenson screeched. 'Get out get out get out!'

Seb fled like a terrified rabbit, running out the room, tail between his legs. Jenson had lost his mind. He sank to his knees, weeping loudly, tears falling on to the grey carpet. What had he done to deserve this? Was there something wrong with him? He loved Seb, and deep down, he truly believed Seb loved him back. How stupid he felt. To think that someone like Seb could actually love him. But this always happened to him. Whoever he was with, would eventually leave him for someone else.

And it hurt. Every time someone broke his heart, he really did hurt. Yet Jenson fell in love too easily each time, and when it ended badly, he only had himself to blame. He sighed. He clutched the duvet, which was hanging off the side of the bed, and pulled himself up, lying on top of the covers. He grabbed a pillow and held it in his arms for comfort, but his sobs stopped him from sleeping. As the skies grew dark, Jenson finally fell asleep, thinking of nothing but how the blue eyed German betrayed him.

Meanwhile Seb was scuttling through the evening, seeking refuge from the night. He used his scent powers to track down a certain Finn. Seb scampered to Kimi's hotel, sneaking in without being glanced at, as he clawed at Kimi's door. He was let in with a warm welcome. Kimi was packing his bags. He smiled as he saw the German whom he so desperately wanted. How he hated Jenson. Seb was his, he was always meant to be. The animalistic feelings he had for his friend; he had to control them as he hid his secret. But now Seb knew, he wanted to show him how he felt.

Seb, on the other hand, was less optimistic. As Kimi finished packing his suitcase, Seb was slumped solemnly on the floor, whining with sadness. For him, it was as if his world had come crashing down. Jenson was his world. And he destroyed everything himself.

As Kimi left for the airport, he took Seb with him. Seb was in a wooden carrier Kimi brought for him. Kimi was concerned. Why did he fit himself so uncomfortably in a small space for such a long time? It seemed ridiculous, but Seb replied, simply saying 'I needed to.' Kimi sighed.

Meanwhile, Jenson was on another plane, also heading to Monza. He was alone. He went on a flight with hardly any other drivers. He looked out the window. The mist outside made clouds of frost on the thick glass. He breathed a pool of fog, drawing a broken heart with his fingers, as he looked down at the lights of Italy below. The night was gloomy, but the city was inviting. If only he could explore it with someone, like him and Seb in Budapest.

Jenson checked into his hotel, exhausted not only from his flight, but from crying on the way. He collapsed on the bed, face down, red and still in tears. He had testing and practise the next morning. He didn't want to go. He hardly slept that night, and he woke up the next morning with tear-stained cheeks and blood-soaked eyes. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, washed his face and changed into his racing suit. He ate an overripe apple he had in his rucksack for breakfast, before calling a cab to take him to the track.

When he arrived at the McLaren garage, Fernando was shocked to see him in this state.

'Jenson, what happened? You look like a train wreck.'

Jenson sniffled. 'It's nothing Fernando, I'm just... Not feeling that well.'

'I-Is this about that lady friend of yours?' Fernando asked. His eyes were soft, his voice calm, promising trust. Jenson had to tell him.

'There was no lady friend...'

'But you were in love, weren't you?'

Jenson nodded. 'Not with a lady. With...with Sebastian Vettel.'

'You know where Seb is?'

'Shhh! No, he ran off. We had an argument.'

'Oh. Can I ask what happened?'

Jenson tried to hold back his tears. He took a deep breath. 'Seb cheated on me with Kimi. I found out in Spa, and we had a fight.'

'Oh Jenson, I'm sorry..'

Jenson didn't reply, but he started crying, almost losing it.

'Listen, I've been there too. When I was with Mark, I-'

'You were with Mark?'

'Yes. But it didn't work out. We weren't suited to each other. We were just too... Different.' 

'But I love Seb. We have our differences too, but I don't care, I love him!' Jenson cried, burying his head in his hands. Fernando placed his hand on his back. 

'I loved Mark too. But we were almost like different creatures. It wasn't meant to be.'

Jenson wiped away his tears, and cleared his throat. 'True Love has no boundaries, Fernando. It does not discriminate, if the love is real, it's there, and it can never be taken away. We may be from two different worlds, but the connection between us exists throughout. He hurt me, but I still love him yet. And I will never stop loving him. No matter what happens.'

Jenson stood up and walked off to discuss the practises with his engineer. Fernando was left shell-shocked, and left with food for thought.

 


End file.
